Amazingly Perfect
by blackwingsgreeneyes
Summary: Pefect...that's all you ever are, Shizuo. Pedo!KasukaXkid!Shizuo Older!KasukaXOlder!Shizuo later


**Okay, so I know that Shizuo was actually a tough and violent squirt as a kid but I made him like this because I thought it seemed cuter :3 This is a birthday fic for Superfly-bathtub whose into these types of stories! XD**

**This message has been brought to you by Admiral Twinkle, the creamiest filling you'll ever taste ;D (Yes, that was made up, well; at least I hope it was 0_o)**

**For those who aren't into Older!Kasuka and Young!Shizuo incest relationships then don't read! You can easily click the back button or exit out this page. This is a warning! Don't worry! Nothing fishy happens with kid!Shizuo…older Shizuo on the other hand…  
>Another warning for Pedophile!Kasuka :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Durarara belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The air was cold and foggy, a sign that rain occurred earlier in the day. Being in the middle of it, students were exiting from their schools, heading to their homes or socializing themselves with their friends.<p>

Fourteen year old Kasuka walked in perfect even steps, a blank expression glued to his pale and handsome face. School for him as always was uneventful; saved for the theater and drama club, two extracurricular activities that he highly enjoyed.

With his bag in hand, and a semi-wet umbrella in the other, he walked down the familiar streets of Ikebukuro, paying no attention to the noises and pedestrians around him. Smitten girls were ignored; chattering and conversations blocked from his uninterested ears.

The splash of small puddles didn't annoy him in the least, even when they only helped in ruining and soaking up his shoes. Puffs of warm breath evaporated into the frosty atmosphere as he crossed each street with complete memorization of the same routine he always followed after school.

It wasn't long until he reached his destination. A small smile graced his face at the thought of the young boy that was already inside the residence, who was probably running around wildly in search of his older brother.

The young teen walked down the path of the slippery and flat pavement, going through his bag in search of his house keys. After inserting the familiar cold metal into the knob, Kasuka gave it a gentle twist and push; entering the room, enjoying the feeling of warmth that came with it.

Mocha eyes immediately spotted a small red school bag, its content slightly spilling out from being roughly tossed on the floor. Small pairs of shoes were carelessly lying on the floor; the owner of them nowhere in sight.

_He's most definitely here._

At the sound of the door shutting, small and quick footsteps were running down hallways and stairs, eager to get down the front door.

Kasuka barely had enough time to remove his school's blazer before he was knocked down to the ground from an intense but loving embrace.

"Big bro, you're here!" A loud and childish voice yelled ecstatically in the room as if the whole world needed to hear his joyful statement. Wrapping his arms around Kasuka's middle, the young boy laid his head on his chest, smiling happily.

_Nngh! So rough…oh._

"Shizuo..." although the older of the two didn't sound as excited as his younger brother, the love and care was impossible to miss on his downcast eyes. "Get up," he commanded without irritation.

_Or sit down on me. Whatever you choose, I don't mind._

The young brunet sat up; straddling Kasuka's hips instead of actually getting off him, giving his brother a wide and baby-loosing-teeth grin that expressed his energetic personality.

Kasuka propped himself on his forearms, finally getting a clear look of his thrilled younger brother; not bothering the hide the admiration he was giving through his indifferent stare.

Unlike Kasuka who had straight, silkier and dark brown hair that reached just above his chin, Shizuo's was a lighter shade of brown that was softer and a lot messier that could almost be compared to morning bed hair.

While Kasuka was the epitome of calm and grace, Shizuo was loud and hyperactive; acting in ways that he saw fit with no regards to consequences and reason, though that could just be his age contributing to that even if he was somewhat tall for his.

Yet, that was okay. In his eyes, Shizuo was perfect…absolute perfect.

A wonderful contrast to himself who never showed more emotion than necessary.

His sweet little brother was kind, thoughtful, happy, and just oh so great. So stunningly perfect. He wasn't strangely short, and he wasn't freakishly tall. Shizuo, with the creamy pale legs; hair that felt so soft when fingers ran through them. Arms that would grab him in a loving hug even though they had the strength to crush a steel pipe with little effort. (He even picked up a refrigerator out of anger when he noticed his favorite pudding was gone) Caramel eyes that were so heartwarming when accompanied with his cute signature pout; an endearing trait that Kasuka just adored.

With all those wonderful traits combined, the younger brunet would look extremely attractive when he too turned fourteen. Never mind as a teenager! As an adult, Shizuo would probably grow up to be some crazy sex God!

All eyes would be on him like a sheep to a hungry lion.

Like an incubus who knew how to treat and tame those that he selfishly desired.

The worst part of it all was that when that all happened, his little brother wouldn't be around anymore when he would unlock a door. Wouldn't be around to eagerly throw him a hug; care and look up to like a younger brother should.

The mere thought caused despair to constrict his heart.

Kasuka would be lying if he said a well-endowed grown up version of his little brother didn't turn him on; because it most certainly did.

To be dominated by his super human strength and to be kissed aggressively and mercilessly very much excited him.

The main problem was that Shizuo would never allow a relationship so disturbing to occur. Not only were they both males, but they were both brothers. Brothers that were five years apart. Would that make Kasuka a pedophile? Nah. Their relationship was too special for definitions.

_A special kind of love._

Nine year old Shizuo scowled when he realized that his brother was in no way paying attention to his words. Kasuka seemed to be giving him a distant look, as if he was too busy drowning in his thoughts to even notice him.

Never having a liking to being ignored, Shizuo clenched Kasuka's collar and began to shake him- but not too roughly, heaven knows that his strength was dangerously unpredictable.

The older brunet's breathe hitched when the sudden movement of Shizuo shaking caused him to rock back and forth, placing pressure on his groin.

Yes, he felt like what a teenager his age would call a "sick fuck." Mostly because the desire to push Shizuo away was practically nonexistent. He felt disturbingly sickening for enjoying the rough treatment. It was only when he let out a small moan when Shizuo stopped; mistaking the sound as a moan of pain.

"I'm s-sorry! Did I hurt you, Kasuka?" Shizuo felt guilt at the thought of hurting his big brother, a blood relative that he desperately looked up to.

"No, I am fine," he answered with as much indifference as he could, though his voice was just slightly shaky.

_Don't look so guilty._

Pulling himself off the ground, Kasuka wiped the back of his pants; getting rid of excess dirt. Walking toward the couch that was in the middle of the living room, he turned on their small television, patting the spot next to him, gesturing for Shizuo to sit near him.

Guilt filled eyes look at Kasuka, contemplating whether or not he should oblige with his brother's request. However, the reassuring look he was being given quickly brushed that thought away as he found himself lying flat on his stomach; arms crossed and rested atop Kasuka's lap, a toothy smile on his face. His big brother was so awesomely forgiving!

_I love you, Shizuo._

This was perfect.

The young caramel eyed boy sighed contently when he felt smooth and long fingers brushing through his hair in what was for him a relaxing manner.

_So amazingly perfect._

If things could stay like this eternally, then he wouldn't mind at all. Just the two of them…forever and ever. No one else could destroy what they had. Their bond was too strong for that. Inseparable brothers that just couldn't stay apart. Both parties would surely fall into deep depression if such a thing happened.

_Let things stay like this. It's too perfect to ruin. Shizuo is too perfect to ruin. Le-_

"Hey, big bro look!" the younger brother suddenly exclaimed.

Moving his half-lidded eyes to see what Shizuo was pointing to, he was greeted with a picture of a young raven man who was a couple years older than Kasuka himself; dancing and singing on stage, wearing a rather peculiar outfit.

The white trench coat and pink stereo headphones being the most noticeable features.

And those eyes of his were…magenta? Hmm, were they contact lenses? Over exaggerating large letters took up most of the screen: Izaya! Known by his stage name Psyche, sung yet another marvelous performance! Show your dedication and support by purchasing one of his new albums! New songs that would surely have your heart soaring!

Kasuka didn't think he was all that great; however, his brother had a different opinion._  
><em>

"WHOA! HE WAS SO COOL!" Shizuo was practically bursting with excitement.

"If you say so," Kasuka deadpanned clearly uninterested, "your big brother is still considerably cooler, right?" a small prick of jealousy noted in his voice.

_Go away you damn flea.  
><em>

Shizuo looked up at him, his caramel eyes watching him confusingly but sincere. "Of course! No one can ever replace you!" the older of the two smiled at that.

"Neh, Kasuka? Can you please buy me his CD?"

Just what kind of monster would he be to refuse such an endearing look?

"If you wish," Kasuka answered.

Shizuo smiled widely at that, sitting up on his knees to wrap his arms around his brother's neck. "Thanks, big bro! You're the best big brother ever! I love you~" The mocha eyed man happily wrapped his own arms around the younger boy, his heart on the verge of bursting from joy.  
><em><br>_

_Then please love me forever._

* * *

><p>The young actor ignored the groaning and moans of complains coming from the people around him. Although a minimal amount of people were outside, (the hot UV rays of the sun were to thank for that) young adults and small children were still indulging themselves in summer games and fun activities.<p>

Kasuka barely paid them a train of thought as he continued to walk through what he wished would be clear streets, in a hurry to reach a certain destination. Small droplets of sweat gathered around the insides of his jacket. His short slightly damped hair swished back and forth with each calculating step he took.

_523 steps. 524 steps. 525 steps._

His throat felt parched and he was uncomfortable being under such hot temperature, but that thought was soon vanished to the back of his mind.

_It'll all be worth it in the end._

Screaming fans from random building corners ran to him as if their lives depended on it, in hopes of getting an autograph or to just be honored with his very presence; Kasuka gave each of them a small smile and wave, mentally rolling his eyes when they squealed annoyingly or forcefully yelled out their phone numbers and street addresses to him.

Nonetheless, Kasuka continued to walk as if nothing happened, his head becoming a one-track mind at the idea of who he was seeing at such a scorching day.

_Only you can preoccupy my thoughts so much. You're all I ever think about._

_722 steps. 723 steps. 7124 steps._

Spotting a familiar looking building, twenty four year old Kasuka continued to walk in slow and even paces, not wanting to look too desperate or too eager to get inside his favorite apartment. (Even if it wasn't his) His anticipation was so strong that it got to point where he began to feel shortage of breath, and his hands were almost twitching to grab what was his. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of warm flesh touching his lips after such a long time.

_It's been almost three months._

Door number one twenty eight, caught his attention as he lifted his limb; ready to knock when the door was hastily shoved open, a strong arm grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside until he was shoved against the nearest wall, his back aching slightly because of it.

"Shiz-" Kasuka started, yet was interrupted when hungry lips captured his in a searing kiss.

Shizuo.

An aggressive appendage shoved itself into the actor's mouth, not leaving a single part intact. The invader touched both rows of white teeth; touching under the brunet's tongue, licking the frenulum itself. Large creamy hands cupped each side of his face, moving it to the right more for deeper access. The older of the two snaked his arms around the other's neck; the new movement causing him to wrap his own arms around Kasuka's waist, wanting to pull them impossibly closer. Saliva gathered from the corners of their mouths, dripping down their chins, but neither seemed to care.

_This isn't enough._

The brunet softly moaned when Shizuo's tongue finally decided to move around his. The wonderful change causing Kasuka to roughly smash his hips against his brother's, pleased at the groan Shizuo emitted. Both gently rocked against one another, their groins rubbing together in delicious friction.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

It was a simple order that Kasuka was more than willing to oblige. He also took the moment to remove his trench coat, shirt falling to the floor as well. Encouraged, Shizuo also decided to remove his own white t-shirt, eager to touch his big brother more. Kasuka stared at him.

_You were always perfect, but that blond hair looks incredibly good on you too…_

"I've missed you, Kasuka…"

Both brothers seized their rocking to focus on one another. Caramel gazing at mocha. Shizuo couldn't help the rosy tint that painted his face, ashamed at his sudden confession. "Kasuka, I lov-" he couldn't finish his sentence. Blurting something like that was just too embarrassing!

It was okay.

Kasuka understood his brother's broken message. Wanting to comfort him, Kasuka began placing butterfly kisses on the blond's cheek, loving the other's soft whimper.

Getting off the wall, the bartender steadied themselves; backing up to his small bedroom wanting all that was Kasuka Heiweijima.  
>With Kasuka on the edge of the bed, Shizuo began to ground himself down on him with so much fervor that Kasuka was sure he was going to explode from ecstasy alone!<p>

"S-shizuo…"

"…big bro"

The warmth in his lower region was a sign that the brunet was close. So very close! Yet he did nothing when both his arms and legs wrapped themselves on Shizuo's waist and neck like a human cocoon, grinding himself upwards in order to gain his release.

The bed springs were being sprung extremely violently and the harsh pants of their breaths were the only sounds in the room. Kasuka placed his head on the other's shoulder, closing his eyes tightly in anticipation.

Unsurprisingly, Shizuo came first. Kasuka followed shortly afterwards.

_But it wasn't enough. It was never enough!_

The actor's eyes opened instantly when he felt the nineteen year old Shizuo press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

_Huh?_

"I really do love you, Kasuka," Shizuo panted, trying to catch more air in his lungs, "always and forever. I'm so happy that you like me too."

"It's love, Shizuo. Not like," he corrected. "Although my love for you is incorrect, you'll always be in my heart," Kasuka trailed a line with his finger from the caramel eyed man's chin all the way to the hem of his sweatpants, pulling them toward him on the bed, the sudden action causing Shizuo to hover over him. "…and in my mind."

God, he was so horny right now.

Shizuo blushed at his brother's boldness. Yet, he happily obliged by bringing his hand to Kasuka's belt, pulling it out of its multiple loops.  
>As his sticky pants began to lower; stopping when they reached his ankles, Kasuka couldn't help note that as Shizuo began to fumble with his own belt…<p>

…that everything was so amazingly perfect.


End file.
